As packaging bags, there is, for example, a packaging bag in which while a user grips the upper side of a packaging bag by one of his/her hands, the lower side of the packaging bag is gripped by the other hand, and the both hands are relatively moved in the different directions in the above state, so the upper side of the packaging bag is cut to be unsealed.
Then, among the packaging bags, there is a so-called reclosable packaging bag in which a reclosable means such as a zipper is previously provided near an opening formed by unsealing, and opening and closing of the packaging bag is possible by resealing by use of this zipper after unsealing.
In such a reclosable packaging bag, when an edge of a front surface film and an edge of a back surface film that face at the opening coincide with each other, it is not easy to hold only one film by tips of person's fingers. As a result, it is difficult to widen the opening, grasp the position of the zipper, and perform opening and closing by the zipper.
PTL 1 discloses a reclosable packaging bag in which the widths of pedestal sections of a pair of zipper pieces are different, the pedestal sections are fixed to a packaging bag body while non-sealed sections remain on opening side edges, positions of opening edges of a front surface and a back surface of the packaging bag body in unsealing are different, an opening is found, and opening and closing of zipper sections of the pair of zipper pieces easily performed. Consequently, in the reclosable packaging bag disclosed in PTL 1, a level difference is generated between the edge of the front surface film and the edge of the back surface film.
The reclosable packaging bag disclosed in PTL 1 is provided with an indication mark indicating the cut direction in unsealing near a notch.
Additionally, PTL 2 discloses a packaging bag in which a curved cut line and a linear cut line are formed in an outer layer, and the packaging bag is integrally torn along the curved cut line and the linear cut line to be unsealed, and tearing and unsealing lines are a smooth curved line and a linear line. On an inner surface of this packaging bag, a meshing tool (zipper) is provided on the lower end sides of the cut lines.
Furthermore, PTL 3 discloses a packaging bag in which a slit extending in the transverse direction in one surface of the packaging bag is provided, a slit provided on the other surface so as to deviate on the opening end side with respect to the slit provided on the one surface, and extending in the transverse direction is provided, so that a level difference can be generated between opening ends of the both surfaces in unsealing along the slits.